


The Impossible Regrets of Mister Gansey Egret

by slightly_alarming_prism



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birds, Gen, The Raven King Spoilers, hi i've never done tags before, i blame the conception of this on other people, there is an egret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_alarming_prism/pseuds/slightly_alarming_prism
Summary: 'If the world started with death, that really meant it started with nothing at all. The sort of nothing impossible to conceptualize. The sort of nothing words like chasm, endless, darkness, could never truly describe, the same way seeing a billion people stretch from one end of the world to the other would reduce each individual to a maskless figure in the absence of understanding.If the world started with death, it would not have started at all.'On the precipice of something great and terrible, Gansey goes through a transformation unlike he has ever gone through before.
Kudos: 5





	The Impossible Regrets of Mister Gansey Egret

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i'm sorry. i've been procrastinating my original wip so i got drawn into a very cursed conversation (mostly cursed bc of me honestly) and wrote this. knowing me, i will probably add onto this at some point (next weekend) so. have fun.
> 
> (love u awip)

He fell quietly from her arms.

He was a king.

If the world started with death, that really meant it started with nothing at all. The sort of nothing impossible to conceptualize. The sort of nothing words like _chasm, endless, darkness,_ could never truly describe, the same way seeing a billion people stretch from one end of the world to the other would reduce each individual to a maskless figure in the absence of understanding.

If the world started with death, it would not have started at all.

The same way these words mark the end of a blank page, thoughts marked the end of Gansey’s time asleep. The world does not start with death, and it will not end with it, either. It ends with Gansey opening his eyes and seeing a world of colors, ultraviolet tones he’d never seen before, not even in Cabeswater.

It ends with Gansey, observing these colors but not his apparent being-alive, and getting to his feet. It ends with him looking down and realizing that there are no longer human toes in his boat shoes, but the clawed feet of birds. It ends with him looking at the girl who just killed him, and realizing that somehow, she’s either eaten a shit ton of greens and shot up two feet, or he is approximately 3.3 feet tall.

Abandoning panic until further notice, Gansey chooses to instead look at the river of blood and find his reflection — his first thought being, salmon is always a good color, as, at the very least, he’s still wearing his polo shirt. It’s no bother, really, that the rest of him is covered in feathers and a massive, curved beak, the same beak found on egrets. 

There are currently four people staring at him, and that, above all, is what allows him to say the following: “Fuck.”

Only it comes out as a screech, because Gansey has turned into a bird.


End file.
